


Lullaby For A Prince

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Brothers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt, Kai is a pegasus here tho, My Little Pony References, Platonic Relationships, Regret, Reminiscing, Sad, Songfic, They're faes instead of ponies, mlp insipred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: Based on the MLP song Lullaby For A PrincessSoobin as Celestia and Beomgyu as Luna!Prince Soobin reminisce the time he had to banish his brother, Beomgyu to the moon.Tyunning cameo uwu
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Lullaby For A Prince

Soobin sighs as he looks to the sky where the sun is shining, the male takes a deep breath and raises his scepter into the air, the crystal ball attached to the top of it glowing a faint orange.

The fae spreads open his white feathery wings, pushing himself off the balcony and into the sky.

_“Fate has been cruel and order unkind_

_How can I have sent you away?_

_The blame was my own, the punishment, yours_

_The harmony's silent today”_

He flutters in midair guiding the scepter down as the sun follows its movements, slowly it sinks into the horizon. His bright hair of green, blue and pink swirls flows gently with the breeze, once the sun is down, he raises the scepter again, this time the moon awakens and rises to the sky.

The fae longingly stares, his wings flapping harder as he dives into the now darker shade of sky, the moon bringing along the night sky.

His free hand reaching up even though he knows it can’t be helped, he won’t be able to reach him from here. 

_“But into the stillness I'll bring you a song_

_And I will your company keep_

_'Till your tired eyes and my lullabies_

_Have carried you softly to sleep”_

The prince closes his wings and lets gravity pull him down to earth again, watching the moon as he falls, his robes tugged by the wind and scepter still firmly in his hold. 

“Good night Beomgyu” he whispers, and his wings spread open just before he could hit the ground.

His frame shoots back up into the air and Soobin carefully flies back to his balcony, having done his daily duty of raising the moon for the night. But as he flew, he caught a glimpse of purple glow from the window of the castle’s library tower. 

“What….? Is that who I think it is…...” he flies over to the tower instead, hoovering in front of a window and peeking inside, a smile slowly creeping onto his face when he sees a familiar young fae of blonde hair, sitting in the middle of a circle of mountains of books while his filly Pegasus companion sleeps next to him.

The fae clutching his scepter and practicing spells on his own, Soobin uses his own magic scepter to open the window, letting himself in. The young fae, started upon his arrival, quickly stands up to his feet in panic, the male bowing at him.

“Prince Soobin!! I…. I got carried away….” the young fae bashfully looks to his feet, feeling embarrassed he was caught by the Prince for missing curfew. Soobin chuckles, “It’s alright Taehyunnie, though I must say, you should be in bed by now, see? Even Kai is asleep” he gently scolds the young fae.

At the mention of his name, the filly wakes up from his impromptu nap, staggering about till he meets Soobin’s gaze and neighs sleepily “Prince…...Prince…” he mutters.

"Kai Get up, I can’t carry you all the way to our room!” The fae whines but his filly companion only continues to droop and falls over back into his sleep.

Soobin sighs with a smile, “Well, let's just get you two back in bed shall we?” he twirls his scepter as it glows, orange magic surrounds the small Pegasus, lifting him up in the air. 

Soobin guides the two back to their room, students being out of bed past curfew isn't an abnormal occurrence, and it comes with part of the castle on the east wing being run as a magic school for gifted young magic faes. 

Soobin helps tuck the filly Pegasus in, caresses the soft brown main and helps Kai tuck in his wings. Taehyun climbs onto his bed, a guilty look still on his face while he places his scepter on the bedside table. Soobin notices this “Is there something wrong Taehyunnie?”

The young fae bites his lips, his blonde hair bouncing along as he shakes his head. “No…...” Soobin doubts that’s the truth, it looks like something is bothering the male. So the prince of Dreamtopia sits down on the edge of the bed, his white wings tucked in and a fond gaze fixated on his student.

“You can tell me if you want to” expecting a headshake Taehyun, but instead he gets a long heavy sigh out of the young fae. 

“I can’t sleep, I’m lonely…... No one talks to me here other than Kai…… Prince Soobin, am I not doing enough?” The fae blurts out his worry, his eyes widening seconds later at what he just did.

“Oh dear, please forget I said”

“No, It’s fine…. I… I get it, but Taehyun, you are doing more than enough. Don't doubt that” Soobin assures him, something about this feels so familiar, just the lack of ugly enviousness and screaming.

“The right friends will come along soon enough, just you wait, don’t ever think you’re not doing enough” he repeats, taking the other’s hand, giving it squeeze.

**“WHAT DID YOU DO THAT I HAVEN’T?! WHAT IS IT THAT I’M LACKING?! WHAT AM I NOT DOING ENOUGH TO BE JUST AS LOVED AS YOU ARE CHOI SOOBIN?!”**

Soobin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, “Sleep…...I’ll tell you a story…. would that help?” Taehyun slowly nods, a small smile on his lips as he settles himself into the bed comfortably. 

_“Once did a prince who shone like the sun_

_Look out on his kingdom and sigh_

_He smiled and said, "Surely, there is nobody_

_So lovely and so well beloved as I"_

Soobin sings softly, his voice filling the room with serenity. Taehyun listens to the sweet singing, his eyes already drooping. The tale sounds familiar though, where has he heard it?

_“So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory_

_That long was the shadow he cast_

_Which fell dark upon the young brother he loved_

_And grew only darker as days and nights passed”_

Soobin watches as the young fae drifts to sleep, he tenderly smiles as it reminds him of a certain someone he used to sing to sleep too. With that thought a hand reaches to run through his hair, guilt molding in his chest, a seedling of regret that only grew throughout the years.

_“Soon did that person take notice that others_

_Did not give his brother his due_

_And neither had he loved him as he deserved_

_He watched as his brother's unhappiness grew”_

The prince feels a streak of tear trails down his face, he immediately gets up from the bed and walks towards the opened window where the bright moon can be seen shining brightly.

Where he had sent away the one family he has because of his own foolishness. 

**“You never cared about me!!” his brother snarls, his eyes looming with darkness, tears of hatred dripping as he glared at Soobin. “Beomgyu don’t be like that…...can’t we just talk—”**

**But he is cut off by the other fae screaming at him “Get OUT!!” he swings his scepter and the blue magic slams the door shut.**

Soobin could still recall the cries he heard that night, still remembers how he dwelled in his denial and pettily walked away from his brother who was suffering. 

In the land of faes, where they are those who can work the earth to grow and nurture nature, the ones who soar in the skies with their wings, controlling the weather and the one with magic abilities who wield scepters and hone their magic craft. 

The faes of the kingdom only showed their adoration to him, Choi Soobin, the ruler of the day, the one who raises the sun.

His little brother, Choi Beomgyu, the Prince of the night, was shadowed and goes unappreciated for his efforts to bring the night with the moon. 

And he, although claiming to love his brother dearly more than anything and anyone, did nothing to help Beomgyu. And that led his brother into becoming a mass of darkness, a nightmare.

_“But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly_

_Takes hold of the mind of its host_

_And that foolish person did nothing to stop_

_The destruction of one who had needed him most”_

He thought of their painful battle, the day he made the right choice for his people but the biggest regret of his heart.

**Stepping into the ballroom at the sounds of thunder and crash, rushing through the halls with his then pink hair messily tousled. His heart and entire world shattering at the sight of what used to be his brother, now a nightmarish monster.**

**“B-Beomgyu? Beomgyu is that…. you? What happened….to you?” he asks, afraid. Beomgyu’s beautiful blue hair is now a dark swirl of pitch-black darkness, his royal robes gone along with the life in his eyes.**

**Staring back at him then, is not his brother anymore. But the hatred and envious that he grew so greatly in his heart. “Beomgyu? Who’s Beomgyu? I am Nightmare Moon!”**

Soobin shudders, thinking of how he had to raise his scepter and fought his brother, letting out blast after blast. How painful each moment of it was because he didn’t want to fight him, he wants to apologize, he wants to make it up to him. 

Soobin doesn’t want to fight Beomgyu, transformed into a monster or not, that was still his little brother, he just wants his brother back. 

_“Lullay moon prince, goodnight brother mine_

_Rest now, in moonlight's embrace_

_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_

_Through cloud, and through sky, and through space”_

A small sob escapes his lips from the memories, Soobin covers his mouth and looks back to see Taehyun still sleeping in his bed, snoring slightly but the fae had kicked his blanket off.

The prince exhales a relief sigh and walks over to him, picking up the blanket and covering his student.

_“Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

_And carry my sorrow in kind_

_Beomgyu, you're loved so much more than you know_

_May troubles be far from your mind…...”_

He climbs up the window and flies out from the balcony and into the night sky once more, he could picture a younger figure of himself and Beomgyu, flying freely with laughter in the air as they play tag. 

Unaware of the big battle they’ll be fighting each other a couple years later, where Soobin almost dies if it weren’t for the elements of harmony.

But blasting his brother with the powerful magic, sending him to the moon where he’ll be trapped and alone for a thousand years, it hurts.

His hair is colored with bright colors of the blast, and it haunts him more than any battle scars he could ever have. A reminder of what he had to do, what he did do to his brother. 

He rests on a cloud, looking up to the moon longingly while hugging himself with his feathery white wings.

_“…...And forgive me for being so blind”_

“200 down, 800 years more to go…...I miss you Gyu” he mutters with a sigh, “Sleep well tonight as well…” he wishes and lay himself on the cloud, his gaze never leaving the bright moon.

_“The years now before us_

_Fearful and unknown_

_I never imagined_

_I'd face them on my own”_

Soobin let his silent tears fall, it drips onto the while fluffy clouds, “You know…. it’s rather lonely without you here, but it's even more lonely up there on your own huh? It’s alright, hyung is here, will always be here, I’ll keep you company” he tells the moon above, something he always does.

He won’t make the same mistake twice.

_“May these thousand winters_

_Swiftly pass, I pray_

_I love you; I miss you_

_All these miles away….”_

“Beomgyu ah…...hyung is so sorry…...I’m so sorry…...” he whimpers, lips trembling as he strains his smile. Not a day pass does he not regret what he did.

_“May all your dreams be sweet tonight_

_Safe upon your bed of moonlight_

_And know not of sadness, pain, or care_

_And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there”_

Soobin lets the exhaustion take over him, slowly blanketing him till his eyes droop and fall shut, the fae prince falling asleep on the cloud, underneath the moon. 

_Sleep…._

**“Hyung, I can’t sleep…. sing for me?”**

_Sleep…._

**“Soobinnie hyung I love you!”**

_Sleep…._

“Soobin hyung…...I miss you too”


End file.
